Her
by HappyEndings831
Summary: Elliot has a therapy session with Dr. Huang. Guess who they talk about? R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SVU characters mentioned. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. This is for entertainment purposes only! I only own this fanfic and the characters I, myself, make up!**

**In my head, I heard this little inner monologue from Elliot, in which George came in moments later. I don't know how this idea came to mind, but I'm running with it. The setting for this could be just about any time I guess. Olivia goes away and Elliot is left to think about her constantly. Any grammatical or spelling errors are all mine! I have no beta. R&R! Enjoy! :) -Andy**

* * *

"I used to think about her mouth a lot." He was in therapy, talking about _her_. As if she were dead, he was using past tense, as if she _weren't_ coming back. He _knew _better. She was coming back one day, hopefully. That was the only string tying him to his sanity. Her, it was always her. She kept him grounded and when she left he didn't know what to do.

His therapist wrote something down on a yellow legal pad. He _hated _that Huang always took notes. It bothered him to not know what the man sitting cross legged in front of him was writing down. It bothered him to not know a lot of things, but that was one of his very many pet peeves.

His mind drifted to her again and how she would be making a sarcastic remark about his complaints. He smiled inwardly, proudly in fact, at her character. She was her and he loved that about her. That's why he was here, being _evaluated_; her always her. Lately, his mind had been on her and how she might be doing, things like that. He needed something to take his mind off of her. Usually, working helped, but it only made it worse.

The pain _killed _him everyday. Like a whole in his chest, he was numb after a while. At first, however, it felt like getting shot. Like the after math of a bullet piercing through his chest, the blood wouldn't stop flowing. Sometimes, he'd think this metaphorical wound would never heal - or, at least, until she came back.

God, he didn't even know when she was coming back. He could say that, that was one of his pet peeves, but, if he were being honest with himself, he'd call that one of his greatest fears. His greatest being never getting to feel her lips - oh, her wonderful, magnificent lips - brushing against his.

He felt guilty all the time. Having a wife and kids was nice and all, but he didn't love his wife the way he should anymore. Cringing, he felt horrible for a thought that kept going back and forth in his mind. _Olivia was the one thing in the world that would make him happy_. Not his kids, not Kathy, not anything - except Olivia.

Coming out of his reverie, Elliot Stabler realized that Dr. George Huang had asked him a question, "Can you repeat that? I didn't hear you."

"Why did you think about her lips?" Huang repeated as he jotted something down on his pad.

"You know what? I have a question for _you_," Elliot crossed his arms as Huang nodded at him to continue, "Why do you take notes in our sessions? I'm not a science project, and it bothers me, among other things, very much."

George raised an eyebrow at him, "I'm evaluating you," he jotted down something else, "I'm interested in why you didn't answer my question and why you are so bothered my note taking."

"To answer your second question, I am just _extremely _bothered by it. Don't ask me to explain it, I just am annoyed by it," George wrote down something in his pad, "And there you go again! Is this on purpose?"

George smiled at him, "So back to Olivia; why did you think about her lips?"

There was a moment of dead silence, "The…biggest regret I'll have, if I die, is if I never get the chance to kiss Olivia. I hope that answers your question."

Dr. Huang stared at Elliot for a minute, "Are you in love with your partner?"

Elliot's eyes shot up to Huang's, the truth clear in cerulean blue eyes, "Yes."

"What about your wife?" Huang changed the subject.

That was another thing Elliot found annoying. And the worst part? Huang didn't even falter, or look surprised when Elliot confessed his love for his partner.

He just wished, for once, Huang would speak his opinion in a session. Maybe if George told him that he was stupid and acting unrealistic, something would finally get through to him.

Elliot sighed, "I filed for divorce last week."

"Is she okay with that?" the doctor asked.

"She said she saw something in my eyes," Elliot murmured, just barely audible to George's ears, "She said that I didn't love her anymore. And I didn't even deny it."

Huang watched sympathetically as Elliot rubbed his hands down his face, now realizing that the gold band that was usually resting on Elliot's left hand was no longer there.

There was a lighter tone of skin then the surrounding skin. He hadn't taken the ring off in years. _I hope she loves him back_, Huang thought to himself.

Dr. George Huang looked down at his watch, "Well, our time is up for today. I'll see you on Tuesday afternoon, Elliot."

Both men stood up, shook hands, and then said goodbye before Elliot left for the night, thinking about here - always thinking about her.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please, review! I'd like feedback. However, I wouldn't like any rude comments! Thanks for the support! -Andy :)**


End file.
